Reflections on Water
by Sefie Lynne tilmitt
Summary: 9 years after sakura and Li captured all the cards, a new power is back, testing all of them, more powerful -and dangerous- than the clow cards...


Sakura's sword flashed violently in the light, glimmering not only the silver of steel but the crimson of blood. She did all she could to fight off the invisible force fighting her. If only she could see it, she could block its next move…! She gritted her teeth. Sakura knew she was loosing ground fast, and if she didn't find some way to fight back, she'd soon be forced off the edge. Her heels were hanging off the edge, and before she knew what was happening she yelped and slipped backwards, the only thing holding her was her right hand. Her fingertips curled over the concrete, and she was deathly pale.

It was such a long drop… if Sakura fell, she knew it could be and probably would be fatal. One by one her fingers pried loose. They couldn't handle Sakura's weight, and from such a strain they were slowly loosing grip. Her mind flashed to Li, her hero. Where was he now, when she needed him most? He was probably packing to go back to Hong Kong. It made her heart ache at the thought of being without him. She hadn't even gotten to tell him how she felt…Her magic staff…! It was only inches from her grasp…

She struggled to manipulate her fingers well enough to reach it. Something powerful clamped around her arm, and she winced. It dragged her over the rough concrete. Pain shot through her body. She had no idea where it was taking her. Her arm ached and consciousness was loosing grasp on her mind. The invisible force dropped her into a cold, metal box-like room. She slipped out of awareness, glad for a break from the pain.

Li Syaoran was 19 now, tall and thin but still strong, and just as determined as ever. He stared at his watch. It's time to go…I have a bad feeling about this…He hesitantly shut his suitcase. _Where's Sakura? I thought she was coming over to talk to me before I left… I hope she's alright. _There was a knock on the door, and it resulted in Li tripping over various things scattered over the floor in an attempt to get there quickly. He opened the door, by now thoroughly irritated.

"Hello?"

"Li, Sakura's missing." It was Tomoyo. She looked like a ball of nerves.

"What? When? Is there any information at all?" he stepped aside and she came in.

"I found this…" Tomoyo shook her head and held out Sakura's Clow Key. "It was at the very bottom of the apartment building she has a residence in."

"I need to find her."

He put on his jacket, in the process bumping into his table and knocking something off. He glanced down and picked up a small box. Li opened it. It was the charm bracelet he had intended on giving Sakura for Valentine's Day. He had chickened out though… _Sakura… Please be alright. _He shook his head, looking to Tomoyo.

"Are you coming with me or not?"

"If I wouldn't be a bother."

"Alright." Li grabbed his sword and his lasin board. "Let's get to work."

Toya grabbed his cell phone, which was vibrating uncontrollably.

"Hello?"

"Toya?"

"Hi Dad."

"Toya, I wanted you to know that Sakura's missing. Please keep an eye out for her in case she shows up anywhere…"

"Sakura's gone…?" _I don't like the sound of this… I know she hasn't run off with the twerp… She doesn't even realize he likes her… what spaz… that means her powers probably got her into trouble. _

"Daddy." Toya felt a tug at his shirt and he looked down.

"Runa, not now." He whispered.

"Something BAD happened!" she replied anxiously. Her dark curly hair was in pigtails and her big blue eyes were worried. She was short for her age, even though she was only 5.

"Just a second, dad…" he held his hand to the phone, covering the mouth piece. "What is it, Runa?"

"Aunt Sakura's in trouble. I know! I SAW her!"

"When?"

"Just earlier." Runa crossed her arms and stamped her foot. "We have to help her!"

"Dad… Runa thinks-"

"I know, Daddy! I don't think it, I know it!"

"Okay, Runa knows that Sakura's in trouble and she saw her. I'll call you back in a minute." He clicked the button and looked down on Runa. She squirmed under his gaze.

"Sorry Daddy…"

"If you know where Aunt Sakura is, please tell me."

"The place was scary. It was all dark and cold and I don't like it! It was wet below and dry above, like a pool. She was hanging from the wall and her legs were in the water. The water was BAD, Daddy…"

"Do you think you would recognize the place if you saw it?"

"Yes."

"I have to find the Twerp… he can track her…"

"The Twerp…?"

"Aunt Sakura's boyfriend." Toya smiled ruefully.

"Let's go get him if he can help us find Aunt Sakura!"

"I guess that's what we should do…"

"Let's go now!"

"I have to tell Christina where I'm going."

"Isn't Mommy going? I'm going to!"

"No you're not. It's dangerous."

"Daddy!"

"No."

"Please?" she gave him the irresistible puppy dog look that all six year olds have mastered.

"Stop that, Runa…"

"Come on, Daddy…"

"But you have to stay at Tomoyo's house once I find out where Sakura's at."

"Yay! Thank you Daddy!" she wrapped her arms around his legs and ran off to get her backpack and teddy bear, which she never went anywhere without.

Toya sighed and went into the bedroom. Christina was lying curled up on the bed, reading a book. She looked like she was about to fall asleep. She yawned and stretched, her hazel eyes half closed, her brown and blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, mainly just a mass of curls. He was hesitant to disturb her, but she noticed his presence. She got up, smiling gently at him.

"Hello Toya."

"Christina…"

"I know. I heard it all. Go ahead. I have to finish writing my book by Friday… I need to work on it. Besides, Runa loves to spend time with you. Go and find Li so you can save Sakura. She needs you."

"Thank you."

"I love you, Toya. Come back soon, okay?" Christina had to stand on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Okay." Toya couldn't help but smile.

"Are we there yet, Daddy?"

"No."

"Will we get there soon?"

"Maybe."

"How much longer?"

"A little while."

"…What if that boy's not at home?"

"RUNA."

"What, Daddy?"

"Please be quiet for a minute. I'm trying to concentrate." Toya stared hard out the rain-streaked window.

"Sorry…"

"It's fine."

_It's just getting hard to drive. I wish now that I hadn't moved so far from home… it's pouring. _Toya blinked, trying to see better. His eyes weren't adjusting… but he could certainly see that something large and dark had appeared in the road.

"Runa! Hold on!"

He slammed on his breaks, seeing as there was nothing else he could do. It moved forward, rocked the car, and Runa screamed as it clamped shut on the front of the car. It dragged them down into a ditch, rolling it in the process. Toya hit his head, being tall as he was, much more easily than Runa, and lost consciousness.

Sakura struggled against her bonds, looking around. Beside her was another captive. It was a female; she could tell from the long hair and delicate frame, but the dim light made it near impossible to see. The girl did not stir at first, simply hanging, limp, from the chains. Eventually she lifted her head slightly and looked sadly at Sakura. She was only about 5 foot 2, to thin to be healthy, with long auburn hair and gray eyes. Her eyes were slightly slanted, and they were haunted. Sakura had a feeling she had been in there a long time…. And they might both be stuck here a lot longer.


End file.
